Aaliyah Salvatore (TVD)
by simsrockxx
Summary: Aaliyah Salvatore, the younger sister of both Stefan and Damon. She hasn't seen them in years, but what will happen when he comes back to Mystic Falls? Will they re-kindle their old brother/sister relationship? Also, what will happen when her former friend, Klaus, comes to town souly to kill her brother's lover. Can Aaliyah handle it?


/ FLASHBACK 1864 /

There are honestly no words to describe how I am feeling right now. My older brothers, Stefan and Damon, have left me. Right before my eyes, they were shot while trying to save Miss Katherine. Stefan had accidently told father that Miss Katherine was a vampire. A monster of some sort. Then father had men go out and shoot her. My brothers were both sacrificed instead. A regret, I'm sure, Miss Katherine will carry with her for the rest of her life.

I come out from my hiding place behind some nearby bushes, and bend down next to my brothers, "Please, wake up! Please! I love you both so much. Please Stefan, Damon!" I cry.

Emily Bennett, Miss Katherine's handmaid, comes up from behind me to comfort me. She hushes me, while patting my shoulders, and tells me that my brothers will be alright. I cry harder, which causes her to sigh. She had never been a fan of crying anyway. Emily picks me up, and cradles my small, 13 year old frame in her arms until I fall asleep. I then slightly feel her take me back home and put me to bed.

(Next Day)

When I wake from my slumber, I notice three things. Stefan and Damon are gone. Emily is gone. Also, my poor father is dead on the living room floor. Immediately, I rush to him, only to be held back by Miss Katherine, who seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Miss Katherine! I thought you were dead! That those men had shot you," I start to cry, "Miss Katherine, they shot my brothers! They're both dead. I watched them fall to the ground. How are you here?" I plead for an answer.

"Aaliyah, you need to listen to me," She looks into my eyes and hold my hands, "Your brothers are not dead." Those words struck me like a switch.

"How? Miss Katherine, I watched them go shot. I watched them die. I felt there skin, it was cold." I try to explain and reason.

"Aaliyah! Listen to me! I promise you, that they are not dead. I can have Emily take you to them, alright? I need to leave from here." She responds.

"Why do you need to leave? Are they still hunting you?" I ask.

She responds with a nod, and then continues to Emily, who had appeared sometime in the middle of the incident, and orders her to bring me to Damon and Stefan. I vaguely hear Emily say that it was safe yet, but Miss Katherine dismissed it eagerly. She then proceeds to walk away from the two of us, and into a carriage waiting outside.

(With Stefan and Damon)

Emily helps me with my dress as I get out of the carriage, then she gets out herself. She then leads me to a field of greenery, with a nearby stream of water. I scan the area and see my dear brothers sitting at some kind of stone statue. They are yelling, but I could not make out about what. Stefan looks smug, but Damon looks furious. As if he had been forced to do something.

"Stefan! Damon!" I yell happily. They both turn to the sudden sound, to see me running towards them both. I hug them both and smile wide.

"Aali," Damon said, using my nickname, "Why are you here? It's dangerous."

"Miss Katherine got Emily to take me. I thought you guys were dead!" I exclaimed, "How did you guys survive? I watched you both get shot! You were dead."

"Might as well be." I hear Damon mutter under his breath.

"Aaliyah, do you realize what Miss Katherine was?" I shake my head no, "Miss Katherine is a vampire. And now Damon and I are too." Stefan explains.

I shake my head. How is this possible? And why is Stefan happy about it?

"That's not possible! I'm sure of it." I declare.

Stefan laughs a sinister laugh and looks to me, "If it's not possible, then how come I can do this?" He then proceeds to morph into this terrifying face and bare fangs at me. Scared of this, I scream and run to Damon. My face buried into his chest, he rubs my back while yelling at Stefan.

"Stefan! She's thirteen! You didn't think that'd scare her?" He shouts.

"She's going to have to get used to it! This is what we are now! And maybe, she needs to be one of us too?" He asks the last part to himself more than Damon. Suddenly, I'm pulled out of Damon's arms and forced blood down my throat. Stefan holds his hands around my neck, as if he were going to snap it. Tears run down my face.

"Stefan! You do this and she's never going to forgive you!" Damon yells even louder.

"I guess I'll just have to live with the fact that both my siblings hate me, but at least we'll be together."

A snap sounds and everything goes black.

/ FLASHBACK ENDS /

I shake those stupid thoughts out of my head as I get up from bed. I was young and scared then. Things had changed. Not only for the better, but also for the worst. I don't really care about petty humans anymore. Not that it's a bad thing, but it just humors me that I used to be one of those weak things. Now, I have so much more strength. Even though I seem to be a younger vampire, I am actually quite strong and fast. It is said that I am worse than Katherine. However, I'm not the idiot with an Original on my butt.

Klaus Mikaelson and I actually go way back. He was on the trail for Katherine, and discovered how she and I were aquatinted. We ended up becoming somewhat of friends. I annoyed him and he was annoying right back. Kind of a love/hate relationship. However, we only see each other every couple years or so now. Elijah, his older brother, is a friend also. I haven't seen or heard from him in ages though. Not that I really care.

After getting dressed and doing my makeup, I curl my long, brunette hair into beach waves and head out. I was going to give my older brothers a visit. Rumors are said that there is a new doppelganger and the Salvatore brothers are in Mystic Falls with her. If this is a repeat of Katherine, I will probably kill both of them myself. The world can only handle one doppelganger at a time. Trust me.

Getting into my car, I drive myself to the small, rural town in great speeds. I wonder what my brothers will say when I arrive. My appearance has certainly changed since I was turned. I had convinced a witch to do an aging spell on me in my first thirty years of being a thirteen year old vampire. She was hesitant, but when I threatened to kill every single family member she had, the witch complied. Now, instead of thirteen, my appearance is seventeen. About the same as Stefan. Both of my brothers have seen my new appearance, and are not surprised, but deep down I know they both see me as their thirteen year old sister.

A couple hours later, I arrive in Mystic Falls. My first instinct is to head on to the Salvatore Boarding House, but I later decide to make my way to the Mystic Grill. As I walk into the small diner/bar, I am greeted with many stares. Not that I'm surprised. I mean, a new girl showing up out of nowhere, in this town, no less. Scanning the room, I notice four people immediately. Stefan, Damon, who I would assume is the new doppelganger, and an olive skinned girl.

I walk over to them, "Hello boys." I greet with a sly smirk.

As they both look up, they gasp, "Aaliyah?" Stefan asks.

"Glad to see you remember me," I joke.

"Um, who is this?" The doppelganger asks. She and her friend both look slightly uncomfortable. Not that I care, but it was noted.

"Elena, Bonnie," Damon says, "This is Aaliyah, our little sister."

Cue the gasps.

"Hello-" I get cut off by the girl named Bonnie.

"Another vampire?!" She glares.

"Oh great, a vampire hater." I sigh dramatically.

Later on, we make our way to the boarding house. Which, by the way, I haven't been to in ages! It still looks the same though. Same antique rugs, pictures, books, etc. I would have figured it would all be ruined by now, but whatever. It's none of my concern how well this house held up all these years. We make our way into the parlor, Elena by Stefan's side, and Damon by mine. Bonnie just glares and walks by herself.

Damon and Stefan still look the same, but with modern clothing and hair. Damon still has those sparkling, blue eyes, and Stefan the same green ones. So glad Stefan doesn't have that slicked back look to his hair anymore, because, let me tell you, it did not suit him.

"So brothers," I ask, "Want to fill me in on what has happened?"

So, they do. They tell me how they met Elena and their friends. How Elena's parents died in a car accident, and how Stefan saved her. How romantic. They also tell me how a Katherine came, and they found a way to put her into the tomb she was supposed to be in years ago. How a man named Alaric Saltzman came to town, who is a vampire hunter. That there is a secret council all about vampires. They said Elena's friend Caroline got turned into a vampire, how Bonnie tried to kill Damon, how Tyler Lockwood broke the curse to be a werewolf.

"You guys have a really sucky life." I remark.

"It's not so bad, we get to spend time with the people we love." Stefan says, looking at Elena.

I sigh, "Oh brother, how poetic. You stay in this crappy little town and endure all of its crappy little sideffects to stay with the girl you love? Gag me."

"Aali, you were born here, how can you say that Mystic Falls is really that bad?" Damon aks.

"Okay, you want three reasons I hate this town?" He nods, "One, I was turned into a vampire at the petty age of thirteen. Two, we all died here. And last but not least, three, I got to watch my brothers get torn apart by some girl. And if you want a bonus answer, I get to watch it happen all over again."

With that, I walked up to my old bedroom and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**So, It's done! First chapter has been written! It's kinda short, but…. OH WELL! **

**If you want another chapter, people review people! It would be highly appreciated. Also, it you want another fanfic? I've got a few lists of different shows, books, movies, singers, etc on my bio. Go check it out! (;**

**See y'all next chapter!**


End file.
